


Open Nerve

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Non-Safe Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A long time ago, when they first starting dating (and fucking), Yahaba had made it painfully clear that foreplay was vital. At first, Kyōtani couldn't get the hang of working Yahaba up to the brink but now he'd like to believe he'd gotten it down to an art





	

  If you were to listen closely to the darkness of the Aobajōsai room at regional training camp, there's a good chance you will hear one of three things.

  1. Whispering
  2. Shuffling
  3. Moaning



 

Of course, after hearing all 3 in quick succession, you probably weren't sticking around. Definitely not long enough to see the perpetrators sneak out, making their way to the bathroom with hushed laughter and traded insults. It wasn't the first time this had happened; in fact, it seemed to be a theme with Aobajōsai. Anytime there was an away game, a training camp or a sleepaway night, there was bound to be sex. 

  Frankly, people were sick of it. Well, they were sick of it when they weren't the ones doing it. Spoilsports.

 

-

 

"Mmm, Ken-" Yahaba whispers, swatting Kyōtani's hand away from his hip and shifting to turn away from the teen. The perpetrator at least has the audacity to look sheepish before his fingers dance their way back to toying with the waistband of Yahaba's sleep-shorts. His pointer finger dips underneath the elastic and he runs his calloused hands over Yahaba's sides, feeling the goosebumps that raise with his touch.

  "Kentarō, we need to get up early in the morning." Yahaba sighs and flips around, grabbing the boy's wrists to pull them away from his body. Ignoring Kyōtani's shit-eating grin and his own painfully obvious blush, he slots himself against Kyōtani's stomach. It becomes apparent soon enough to Yahaba that perhaps that wasn't the greatest course of action, between Kyōtani's...  _ warmth  _ behind him and his breath tickling the back of his neck, Yahaba could feel himself losing his point of view on certain.. activities that night. And he knew that Kyōtani, the sly bastard, knew he was winning this time as the teen slipped a hand back into the waistband of his shorts.

"Not here.." Yahaba gave in, turning in Kyōtani's arms to face him again. Closing his arms, he inhaled the other's scent; cinnamon and sandalwood. Kyōtani's arms- strong and stocky, wrapped around his waist and pulled him in further as his nose found it's way into the junction between Yahaba's neck and his jawline. Whining breathily, Yahaba wiggled a little, exposing his neck more and lifting his leg to straddle Kyōtani. They were still pressed against each other in their bedroll, with Kyōtani nosing at Yahaba's jugular and Yahaba trying to get some friction from their exchange of body heat and breath.

  A few minutes pass of this; of quiet, breathy moans and the shift of fabric on fabric- before someone else in the room shifts and both Yahaba and Kyōtani freeze, listening with bated breath as the someone mumbles incoherently before settling back down and falling back asleep. Kyōtani slowly unfreezes, muscles relaxing and he lets out a slow breath. Yahaba, however, is not that quick to relax, even when Kyōtani's (perfect, muscled) arms wrap around his waist. 

"Ken, stop." Yahaba whispers and Kyōtani releases Yahaba immediately, worrying before his boyfriend tips forward to press a lingering kiss on his lips, one hand coming around to grab the back of his neck, holding him there. "We need to- go somewhere else. I'm not risking it." He finishes, mumbling against Kyōtani's lips and Kyōtani nods once. Slowly, quietly, they both sit up and take the time to adjust themselves. Kyōtani goes first, balled up fists placed subtly in front of his pants and Yahaba follows suit, taking extra care not to let his legs brush each other, unwilling to enable the sensitivity there.

  He knows there was an empty room somewhere in the building last year, but with Kyōtani's rough hand resting on his hips and the slow, throbbing of his core, he could care less about taking the time to search every room of the camp for the chance of an empty, cold room. Swiftly, he turned into the girl's bathroom. Kyōtani snorts at the choice but when faced with Yahaba's glare simply shrugs. They waste no time coming back together, Kyōtani's arms holding Yahaba against him. Their lips meet for a searing kiss, Yahaba nipping at Kyōtani's bottom lip and pulling away to walk the both of them to the wall, pressing Kyōtani against it.

 

In their third year, Kyōtani had hit a surprise growth spurt, which gave him the inch-and-a-half he had needed to officially be taller than Yahaba. As much as that growth spurt had pissed Yahaba off when it happened, it was times like this that he had no issue with it, as it gave him the leverage to pull Kyōtani down by his shirt and catch his lips again in a bruising kiss. Kyōtani, for his part, responded with the same intensity, his hands gripping Yahaba's hips tight and pulling him flush with his own front. It was when Yahaba curled his hand in the other's shaggy hair, pulling at the strands, that Kyōtani lost his patience and quickly switched their positions, spinning so Yahaba was the one pressed against the cool, tiled wall and he was the one in charge.

  Half-lidded, Yahaba had the audacity to smile knowingly at Kyōtani, who simply grunted and started nosing at his neck. Inhaling his scent (lilacs and sugar cookies), Kyōtani took a moment before kissing the spot right underneath his chin. The shit-eating grin that was there moments ago was replaced with a dazed look and Kyōtani smiled against Yahaba's neck as he kissed light pink and red bruises into the delicate skin there, marking the other as his and his only.

Yahaba became more and more like putty with every press of Kyōtani's lips against his neck. Soft moans periodically slipped from his lips, every one making him flush darker and making Kyōtani work harder on the newest hickey. Soon enough, Yahaba is pulling back, albeit reluctantly, and adjusting his position, hands sliding down the soft muscle of Kyōtani's chest and hiking a leg up to wrap around his waist. Kyōtani's eyelids flutter but he continues on his journey marking constellations on Yahaba's skin. Frustrated, Yahaba grabs the front of Kyōtani's shirt and pulls him down, away from his neck but inches from his lips. Kyōtani's eyes flicked from the purpling bruises he had left on Yahaba's neck to his boyfriend's swollen lips and smiled, leaning down again. Yahaba stops him with a hand pressed against his chest and he appreciates the warmth underneath the shirt before speaking. 

 

  "Enough with the foreplay, Ken." He says- and no, he did not whine it, contrary to popular belief. Kyōtani absolutely beams, teeth bared to the world and to Yahaba, looking predatory. Yet he does what Yahaba's says, as usual. There was never a doubt in Yahaba's mind that the boy wouldn't do what he says. It does surprise him, however, when Kyōtani uses his strength to his advantage, hands slipping underneath Yahaba's thighs and hiking him up. Yahaba giggles as Kyōtani walks them over to the row of sinks and sets Yahaba down gently on the rim before capturing him in another bruising kiss. Before Yahaba can protest (again), Kyōtani is trailing soft kisses down his neck, licking over the already formed hickeys. Yahaba pushes Kyōtani away and quickly wrestles himself out of his sleep shirt, throwing it to the side.

With his binder in his bag back in the Aobajōsai room, Yahaba's chest is bare, breasts covered in goosebumps from the sudden change in temperature. Normally, he would be more hesitant to bare himself to the world but in the heat of the moment, it was the least of his worries. Kyōtani's eyes flickered to Yahaba's and upon seeing his boyfriend nod his consent, dove back into his path down Yahaba's body. He starts kissing Yahaba's collarbones, knowing the most sensitive parts of his lover's body like he knows the back of his hand. He stops only for a moment to start another hickey under his clavicle, enjoying the little sounds Yahaba is making as reward for Kyōtani's efforts.

  A long time ago, when they first starting dating (and fucking), Yahaba had made it painfully clear that foreplay was vital. At first, Kyōtani couldn't get the hang of working Yahaba up to the brink but now he'd like to believe he'd gotten it down to an art. He continued to trail down Yahaba's body, kissing around his chest and ghosting his lips over Yahaba's breasts. Rewarded with a shiver, Kyōtani keeps going, edging around Yahaba's nipples. He licks over one slowly, relishing in the feeling of Yahaba's fingers gripping at his shoulder. His boyfriend's muscles are tense and when he looks up, he sees that Yahaba is caught in a moment of bliss, mouth slightly open and eyes closed. Kyōtani takes this as a good sign and moves to the other nipples, working it slightly with his mouth before continuing down.

He kisses a path down Yahaba's sternum and to his belly button, spending only a moment kissing the stretch marks that mar his stomach. Traveling to his hips, Kyōtani spends longer sucking more bruising kisses into the soft curves and lines of Yahaba's hips. He can't help but notice that Yahaba is no longer tense. He's giggling softly even and Kyōtani remembers that his boyfriend is ticklish. Resolving to take care of that a different time, Kyōtani finally ends up between Yahaba's legs. 

  Yahaba's soft thighs frame Kyōtani's body, boxing him in between his legs and keeping him there. His sleep shorts, the very thing that started all of this fiasco, are easily slipped off of Yahaba's body, leaving behind patterned boxers that look suspiciously like Kyōtani's. He chooses to ignore this and instead focuses on sliding Yahaba's boxers from his thick thighs, basking in the image of his boyfriend's core, open to him and sensitive as a nerve. Settling between Yahaba's knees, Kyōtani presses soft kisses on his thighs, from the knees up to the junction between Yahaba's legs and his groin. Yahaba keens softly into the meat of his palm, legs coming up to settle behind Kyōtani's back. Kyōtani in turn smiles against his thigh before turning his attention to Y ahaba's folds. Slowly, Kyōtani grazes Yahaba's slit with his lips, ghosting over it and savoring the little wrecked noises Yahaba makes when he stops. After a tense moment of silence, besides Yahaba's heavy panting and the sound of a leaky faucet, Kyōtani dives in, dipping his tongue into Yahaba and parting his labia gently. 

 

The anticipation pays off as Yahaba moans filthily, trying to buck closer to Kyōtani, who won't let him and instead holds him where he is, continuing to kiss at his boyfriend's center and lick broadly with his tongue, avoiding his clitoris. Yahaba positively whines, hands winding into Kyōtani's hair and tugging him closer. Kyōtani lets go of Yahaba with one hand and reaches up, using one broad finger to brush his clit and Kyōtani continues to eat him out with his tongue. Yahaba's breath hitches for a moment but Kyōtani starts rubbing circles on his clit and his breath catches up again. Removing his hand from the action, Kyōtani stops for a moment, relishing in the absolutely wrecked whine Yahaba lets slip, before he sucks his clit into his mouth. Yahaba has to bite into his hand to stop his loud moan from escaping as Kyōtani lets his tongue rub against the sensitive bud. 

  Yahaba's fingernails scrape over Kyōtani's scalp in appreciation as the latter releases his clit and leans back for a second, licking the wet from his chin and glancing up at Yahaba with glazed eyes. "You're doing so good, baby. Such a good boy." Yahaba whispers, grabbing Kyōtani's chin and dragging him into a kiss, tasting himself on the other teen's mouth. They kiss for moments, feeling like hours before Kyōtani has to pull back.

"S-stop.. if we keep doing this I'm going to cum in my pants." He says, blushing furiously and Yahaba laughs as if he isn't sitting on a sink, cunt bare to the world. Instead of responding, he grabs Kyōtani by the waistband of his shorts and drags him forward, slipping the shorts off and letting his fingers graze Kyōtani's length as it springs up. It's a well known fact in Aobajōsai that Kyōtani doesn't wear underwear, known from several.. unfortunate incidents. It makes things easier for Yahaba and Kyōtani both, however, freeing up time between mouth-fucking and actual sex. 

  "You're okay with this?" Kyōtani asks and Yahaba nods, smiling as innocent as ever. They meet in the middle for another kiss, this one significantly more sweet than the previous ones, and Kyōtani lines himself up with Yahaba. There's a few moments of sweet, soft kissing between the two and then Kyōtani is pushing himself into Yahaba and they're both gasping, breaking apart for only a moment to suck breath in between their teeth before diving back in.

Kyōtani starts moving his hips slowly, hands gripping Yahaba's hips to hold him in place and Yahaba's legs holding Kyōtani. Wet sounds fill the room, echoing from the tile as Kyōtani rocks his hips into Yahaba's, both of their breath stuttering. It's only minutes before Kyōtani has to pick up the pace as Yahaba's impatient insistence and by that time they're both close to the edge. Kyōtani leans down, catching Yahaba in a passionate kiss. Before either of them have the time to announce it, Yahaba cumming, Kyōtani is pulling out, and one after the other they tumble from the edge of orgasm. Kyōtani braces himself on the wall next to Yahaba as he cums on the floor, panting heavily as Yahaba shakes with the force of his orgasm. Slowly, they both come down from their bliss and come back together for one more sweet, soft and slightly sticky kiss.

 

  "I love you, Kentarō." Yahaba sighs, resting his forehead on Kyōtani's shoulder and eyes fluttering shut in his exhaustion.

"Love you too, Shigeru." He responds, pulling his shorts back on and helping Yahaba into his before escorting his boyfriend back to bed. 

 

In the end, getting up in the morning is hard, but worth it.


End file.
